


Dominating The Boss

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dixie needs a little love. Brooke gives it.RP Fic.Not real.





	Dominating The Boss

Brooke had known when Dixie was tense and she had moved quickly to knock on the woman's door, pulling her closer and kissing her softly, her voice gentle. 

"Come home with me..."

Dixie mewed softly and nodded. Brooke had smiled and lead her out to the car, driving them home then leading her inside, pausing long enough to lock the door behind them, kissing her softly. Dixie mewed softly into the kiss again. 

"Okay baby girl?"

Dixie nodded.

"Yes Tessie."

"Ready for a little more?"

"Yes please..."

Dixie whimpered softly. Brooke smiled, picking her up gently and carrying her to the bed, setting her down on the bed, stripping them both then kneeling over her, kissing her softly even as she moved to gently stroke a hand through her hair. 

"My Dixie."

Dixie murred. 

"You okay baby?"

Dixie nodded.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Tell me if you need me to slow down, alright?"

Dixie nodded.

"I will."

Brooke smiled and stroked her hands over Dixie's breasts. Dixie mewed. 

"You like that baby?"

"I love it."

"You are so beautiful."

Brooke murmured, kissing her softly before lowering her head to suckle sweetly on Dixie's breasts. Dixie mewed again. 

"Mmm, like that baby?"

Dixie nodded unable to speak. Brooke smiled and began to slowly kiss her way lower. Dixie began gasping. 

"Okay baby?"

Brooke asked sweetly, pausing for only seconds.

"Yes...unless you keep stopping like this."

Dixie mewed. Brooke smiled and picked up where she had left off. Dixie soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
